willys_cupfandomcom-20200214-history
1991 Burger King Kids' Meals 200
The 1991 Burger King Kids' Meals 200 is an extremely infamous race for Team Umizoomi being out of the race after being sidedrafted by Bradford Five and crashing head-on into the wall, causing the big one. Milli, Geo, and Bot were injured and they have to miss 11 races, with UmiCar's driver being EWTuber for two races, the Powerpuff Girls for the next race, and Tracker Pup for the rest of the races they missed. Transcript Bradford Out of Hauler Geo:' '''Uh oh! That's Bradford Five, he's the Lucky's car! Bradford Five:' 'That's right, and now I will show everyone how cool I am in the Willy's Cup! Ryder: Uh oh is right. If he continues wrecking UmiCar more and more, then he's probably going to dominate the season and even worse, WIN THE WILLY'S CUP! Bradford Puts the Mermaids to Sleep ''(Bradford Five turns the crank handle which activates the lullaby machine.) Bradford Five: My lullaby machine will make those little mermaids fall fast asleep! Ava: (yawns) ''Where is that music coming from? Zig Zag: I don't know, but I feel sleepy all of a sudden. ''(She and Ava fall asleep.) Jewel: Yeah, I agree with you, and I think I should probably- (She falls asleep as well.) (Milli, Amaris, and Naia arrive on the scene.) Milli: Watch out! ''(She, Amaris, and Naia stop swimming.) '' Ryder: Yeah, watch out gals! You don't want to fall asleep like the others. Milli: Look, the music from Bradford Five's Lullaby Machine is making all our mermaid friends fall asleep! Amaris: The lullaby machine made my friend Ava fall asleep. Naia: And my friend, Jewel! Milli: My poor twin sister fell asleep as well! Bradford Five: ''(Cut to him and his lullaby machine) ''Too bad, young mermaids, you snooze you lose! Hahahahaha! Bluz: We have a problem! Ryder: The mermaids in Team UmiZoomi's pit crew are sleeping! Bluz: It's all because of nasty old Bradford Five. No caution luckily enough, though. UmiCar Crash/The Big One Bradford: Hey Team Umizoomi! Geo: Yeah!? What!? Bradford: Take this! (he sidedrafts UmiCar) Bot: AAAAAAGH! Ryder: OHHHHHHHH MAH GOODNESS!!!!! UmiCar has just gone HEAD-ON into the wall and upside down sliding down the speedway! And the big one happens as well! Bluz: It's the huge one instead! About 20 racers involved, but THAT is one heck of a ride for UmiCar right here. Milli, Geo, and Bot HAVE to be okay after this terrible crash! Ryder: There goes poor Game Boy. He is climbing out of his car uninjured. Bluz: And we have a red flag right now. Update Ryder: We have just received an update on Team Umizoomi as the red flag is still out. Geo suffered two broken legs, and Bot suffered a broken Bot-O-Matic and TV Screen, so they will not receive emergencies from other kids or people. Bluz: That's gonna hurt so much for them! Team Umizoomi in the Hospital/Rant on Bradford (recorded privately, not shown on TV) Doc McStuffins: You guys will be okay. You will just not drive UmiCar for at least 5 races. Geo: WHAT!? No way! Doc: It's Bradford that caused this accident. Pay more attention to him, please! Geo: We were doing that, duh! Doc: Oh ok. Milli: My mermaids were asleep! And even worse, I broke an arm and I cut my mermaid tail! It's all thanks to that Bradford Five fool! He should've been fired before that crash! Geo: He needs to retire! Doc: Calm down! You will be fine! Geo: No! This crash might ruin our racing careers! It's all because of naughty Bradford! What a fool! Doc: CALM DOWN ALREADY!!! Geo: No, because it's a bad crash! (Doc gets angry) Doc: Whatever! (Doc angrily leaves in embarrassment)